


【相二竹马】错乱

by Cheesebuger



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesebuger/pseuds/Cheesebuger
Summary: -eghy性转注意！我想要写娇妹妹所以我就要写娇妹妹-eghy婚内出轨注意！感觉男性出轨我很难接受但是omega/女性出轨我觉得姐姐我可以！（我就是这么双标（x-eghy渣女设定注意！-因为是女性所以叫和子注意！（？？？）-所以可能还有bg的肉大家注意！！！-愣头青 a x 社长娇妻n（真写出来这个预警的时候还是真的有点雷哦⬆️主要雷点应该就这些，就是想写小辣妹（？）爽爽（x⬆️写的时候发现有一股浓浓的av味（？）反正写的时候是又雷又爽的（？）写了这么多预警如果看了还觉得雷不许骂我（x
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Ninomiya Kazunari
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

01

相叶雅纪知道部长在公司里的声誉并不太好，30岁不到的年纪却把年过半百的社长魂都勾了去，毅然和自己的正妻离婚，和这位部长喜结连理。

当然，在他们刚结婚的时候，这位部长还不是部长，尽管是空降这个职位的，但是下面的人充其量只敢在她背后嚼嚼舌根，小三狐狸精之类的外号叫得痛快，可无奈人家的确有些手腕，在部长的岗位上也没有出过分毫的差错，于是在表面上，所有人都还要恭恭敬敬地叫人家部长。

当然，刚进公司没多久的相叶是在同僚的议论中拼凑出的这个故事，但他却觉得这个故事以外的适合自己的部长，或者说也只有部长那样的人才能把这个故事支撑地如此饱满立体。

“相叶君，下午开会的准备就拜托你了，这是需要复印的资料。”丢给他厚厚一摞的人正是相叶的部长，名叫山吹和子的女人，粗俗点来说，她就是天使的面容和魔鬼的身材最好的代言人，一张脸清纯的像是未成年人一般，只化了一层轻薄的妆容，却是把她的所有优点恰到好处地凸显了出来，尽管身高并不高挑，不过那对巨乳绝对是所有男人的幻想，除去丰满的胸部以外身上没有丝毫的赘肉，仿佛是从里番中走出来的传说中的美少女一般。

“……好……好的！”只是被山吹看了一眼，相叶就不自觉地脸红了起来，似乎是怕对方把自己脑海中那些奇怪的形容词看去了一般，低着头接过资料之后就迅速跑开了。

“这孩子真的是，”山吹笑着说道，“我又不会吃人。”

不过令山吹没有想到的是，刚刚就连直视自己都做不到的新人，竟然能把这场会议的准备工作做到这种地步，每一份复印文件都装订整齐不说，桌上的名牌，每一个人的茶水，处处细节都做到完美不说，甚至还简单打扫了一下会议室，让每一位参与会议的人心情都变得不一样起来。

“相叶君会议结束留下来一下。”在会议上山吹特地让相叶留下来，本想鼓励鼓励着个新人，或许特别给他一些机会来展示自己也无妨，只不过真正一对一交流的时候，山吹的心里却又有了不一样的想法。

“相叶君今天做的不错。”山吹照常还是要称赞一下的，也好让这个紧张的新人稍微放松一下，“下班之后有时间的话一起去喝一杯吧？”

“……诶？诶！”相叶完全没有想到自己的部长竟然会发来这样的邀约。

“fufufu，很惊讶吗？”山吹捂着嘴偷笑着说道，“部长邀请部下喝酒又不是什么奇怪的事情吧。”

“但是……”山吹说的并没有错，可是女部长邀请男性部下喝酒这样的事情……相叶也不好评价这样的事情，毕竟他一个新社会人并不清楚这样的事情到底合不合乎规矩。

“如果不去的话我可要开始职场霸凌咯。”

“诶？不是……”

“开玩笑的。下班之后去这里等我。”山吹从自己的名片夹里抽出了一张日料店的名片，递给相叶之后没有再等对方的回复，摆摆手说着“我知道你今天不用加班的”之后就头也不回地离开了。

没有办法拒绝人的相叶下班之后立马就到了那家店去报道，结果却发现自己的部长已经早早坐在包间里，玩着清酒酒杯等着他了。

“十分抱歉让您久等了，我下班第一时间就坐电车……”

“好啦，不是你的错，是我翘班提前过来的。”山吹像是一只小狐狸一样笑了笑，“别这么拘谨，年纪轻轻怎么和那些糟老头子一个样啊？”

“十分抱歉……”

“好啦，先坐下再说吧。”山吹一边这样说道，一边给相叶的酒杯里倒满了酒，“今天我们要好·好·聊·一·聊哦。”

相叶只当是部长看重自己，连忙坐下来拿着酒杯点头哈腰地开始敬酒，或许因为他还是新社会人，根本没有发现这一次的酒，似乎喝的有一点太快了。

而当他反应过来的时候，他的部长，那个公司内桃色事件的主人公，已经在酒店的房间里为他口交了。

“山吹桑……我不是……唔……不是……”相叶几乎都要哭了出来，他想解释自己并没有这个想法，可是自己的小兄弟却精神满满地反驳着他的话，本想要推开山吹的手却不忍心抓着对方的头发拉开她，更何况……更何况山吹的确擅长这件事情，舌尖上的一点小动作就让他一下子说不出来话。

“不要叫我那个名字。”终于山吹吐出了相叶的阴茎，带着满嘴的腥膻味吻上了相叶的唇，“叫我二宫，这是我结婚之前的姓氏。”

“二宫桑……这样不合适……你……我……”相叶急得说不出完整的话，磕磕巴巴地也不知道要说些什么。

“没有关系哦，雅纪，”二宫用勾人的嗓音暧昧地叫着相叶的名字，“那个糟老头，fufufu，简单点来说的话，根本没有办法满足我哦。”说着，二宫抓住相叶的双手，隔着内衣的蕾丝布料去感受自己胸前的软肉。

“不像雅纪这么粗大，”安置好相叶的双手之后，二宫又去套弄了几下相叶的阴茎，似乎是为了证明她现在所说的话，“而且，还这么的有精神。”

相叶发誓，他绝对不是主动愿意去玩弄二宫的胸部的，可是这样诱人的东西在自己的手里，他不相信哪个男人可以拒绝这样的诱惑，二宫的胸部不仅柔软而且还富有弹性，哪怕他的手掌偏大也不能把整个球体完全抓在手心，尽管这样，这一对傲人的双乳在手中的感觉很是美妙，况且二宫还没有摘掉那件肉色的蕾丝内衣，有人乳头仍被在这块恼人的布料覆盖着，让他忍不住想要探索这对乳房的全部奥妙。

“很不错哦雅纪，比我想象中的还要好哦。”二宫称赞着他，一边脱下自己的内裤，扶着相叶的阴茎就这样一点点的吃了进去。

柔软的内壁潮湿而又紧致，似乎还在用力吸着相叶的龟头一般，带给他不同于刚刚口交的那种快感，性爱之中二宫占据着完全的主动地位，她扭动着自己的细腰来让相叶的阴茎可以顶到自己的敏感点。

两个人都喝了不少酒，这一次的欢爱就变得更加的混乱而又尽兴，两个人的记忆都是断续而不连贯的，至少今夜就这样把自己完全交还给最原始的欲望，而其他的问题，那就等以后再说吧。


	2. Chapter 2

02

等第二天相叶一点点醒来的时候，发现二宫早就起来开始整理自己的妆发了。

“早啊，小蜜瓜包。”也不知道是二宫什么时候给他取的外号，相叶想要反驳，可二宫却没给他任何时间，“7点25了，如果你想回家换身衣服的话就要抓紧了，不然同事们会怀疑的吧。桌子上的钱拿去打车吧，不过你想用来干别的也无所谓了。”

看相叶还在发呆，二宫在涂上口红之前吻了吻相叶的额头：“表现不错，继续努力。”不过也没再解释到底他说的是哪方面的表现不错，简单收拾了一下就离开了。

相叶有些发愣，他也不太清楚自己算不算被上司潜规则了，不过大约能算得上是两个人你情我愿的事情，应该……啊……相叶抓着头发觉得自己有点头痛，如果这段关系不算潜规则的话，那自己应该就是人家婚姻里的第三者，俗称的小三狐狸精……反正之前自己听到的那些关于二宫的描述尽数成了自己的报应。

他有些想不通究竟是为什么发展成了现在这个样子，只好悻悻地拿着二宫留给他的钱，回家换了一根领带之后，按时出现在了公司。

不出意外的，他看到了二宫——或许在公司里还是应当称她为山吹，脸上的妆容和早上离开时一模一样，不过却是换了一身连衣裙，勾勒出姣好身材的同时却又在工作场合毫不突兀，任谁都会多看几眼的。

“相叶桑昨天的表现我很满意，今天这个案子就交给你吧。”山吹和昨天一样，把一份文件交给了相叶，之后偷偷帮他整理了一下领带，一套动作行云流水，却是没有任何的不自然，最后拉着相叶的领带说了一句“别让我失望哦”，笑着走开了。

尽管昨天已经做尽了羞耻的事情，但那个时候还是借着酒劲，刚刚两个人过近的距离还是让相叶一下子红了脸，对着山吹的背影鞠躬道谢，希望可以掩盖住自己的一点点失态。

相叶恍然觉得昨天的那一切像是自己的一场梦一般完全不切实际，甚至连一场梦都算不上，他实在想不起有关昨天太多的记忆，只有身体朦朦胧胧的疲惫感像是证明一般。

之后的故事便朝着相叶无法控制的方向疯狂前进，每一次自己出色地完成了一项工作，山吹都会邀他喝酒以示奖励，不过这意味着的事情他们都很明白，之后和二宫一起的性爱才是奖励的正体，也正因为如此相叶越来越清楚公司的那些流言蜚语并不是空穴来风。

相叶不得不承认，他们的身体的确十分契合，尽管他知道这样的关系的确很是危险，但还是不可自拔地沉溺在这段关系之中。

“小雅纪的状态越来越好了呢。”时至今日，两个人甚至都提前做好准备，也不像第一次做爱那样慌慌张张的，甚至在性爱之后多了些调情的余裕，二宫赤裸着身子趴在相叶的身边，不知道是有意还是无意地，柔软的乳房总会轻轻地碰到相叶，也不知是不是在暗示些什么。

相叶也不再像是第一次那样的害羞和紧张，狠狠抓了一下二宫那两团不老实的软肉，随着自己的喜好揉捏着。“和子的身材也是越来越好了呢。”相叶这样说着，顺手又掐了掐二宫的臀部还有细腰，把柔软和紧致两种相反的形容词绝妙地平衡起来，像是艺术家雕刻出来的塑像一般近乎完美。“要不要考虑考虑我？”

“你？”二宫把自己身上不老实的那只手打了下去，兴许相叶在大学的时候是什么运动社团的，手指上有一些粗糙的老茧，让这样的触感变得更加真切了一些，“和你这种小狗还是偷腥更有意思呢。”

“可是会嫉妒啊……平时还是要叫你’山吹桑’不是吗。而且也只能偶尔……”

“啧，年纪轻轻纵欲过度老了会遭报应的，真正的那位山吹桑就是最好的例子。”二宫老老实实地躺进了被窝里，只不过小肉脚却还是不老实地在相叶的小腿上乱蹭，有些硬的腿毛蹭在脚心的感觉很是有趣，让二宫有点欲罢不能，甚至几乎快成了她最喜欢的余兴节目之一。

“那你为什么还要和他结婚啊？”相叶在被窝里环抱住二宫的细腰，很不老实地继续蹭着二宫的胸脯肉。

“那你猜我为什么要和一个糟老头结婚之后还要出来找你呢？”二宫把问题又丢给了相叶。

“钱？”

“这可是你说的，我自己没有承认哦。”尽管二宫这样说，不过几乎就是承认了相叶的答案，显然她不想再多提这件事情，翻了个身把自己完全放进了相叶的怀里，悄声念叨着“年轻人的体力真吓人”之后，就没有再理会他。

相叶还有很多的话想要说，不过看怀里的人似乎是真的累了，抱着怀里的二宫就这样睡了。


	3. Chapter 3

03

相叶开始觉得有些不妙了，尽管同事们都尽力避开自己谈论这件事情，不过相叶也能猜出一二，毕竟除此之外也没有什么事情可以让他们两个人的名字这样并排放在一起。

经常和同事们混在一个办公室里的相叶察觉了这样的端倪，不过二宫却像是没事人一样，甚至还像往常一样悄悄地抛来橄榄枝。

相叶想要拒绝，可这也是他最不擅长的事情，按时赴约的人兴致不高，心不在焉地应和着二宫的话。

“喂，你要是在偷情的时候还想着别人我可就有点不高兴了。”二宫捏了捏相叶大腿内侧的软肉。

“没有……只是……”相叶支支吾吾的不知道要怎么说这件事情才好。

“有什么心事快点说，不然一会儿还不专心的话就要惩罚你咯。”佯装有点生气样子的二宫这样说道。

“似乎办公室的大家开始发现我们两个……”

“一起出来的太频繁了是吗？”二宫冷哼一声，拿起啤酒杯猛喝了两口，“放心，他们顶多也就是嚼嚼舌根，搞不出什么大事的。”

“可是……”

尽管相叶有很多的担心，回过神来的时候又已经是在酒店的房间里了，之后他每次都想和二宫去说这件事情的时候都会被对方打断，这样的事情反复了许久，也不知是二宫真的全然不担心自己现在的处境，还是想也真的找不到和二宫好好谈一谈的实际。

不过或许正是因为相叶的这一层担心，还有公司同事们越来越抑制不住的讨论，他们之间的情事也变得越来越火热起来，似乎是害怕第二天就会失去对方一般，他们拥抱着对方，相叶充沛的体力再加上二宫成熟的风情，情爱上是这样契合而又疯狂，不过也正是这样的行为让相叶渐渐的开始忘记他最初的担心。

所以说当这件事情彻底败露的时候，对于相叶而言还是很大的冲击，当然这个冲击更多的是来自二宫和子本身。

“他妈糟老头子想的还挺美……自己不行还让要我给他守活寡……他妈的想疯了吧……你他妈今天没吃饭吗……”

“做爱的时候你在骂别的男人，很扫兴诶……”突然挨骂的相叶十分委屈。

“……你这脑子安慰人也说不出什么好听话来……不如身体力行的安慰我一下……”说着，二宫还用脚踢了踢相叶的屁股来泄愤，“我今天心情不好你就少逼逼几句……”

尽管相叶知道做爱也可以算是发泄压力的一种手段，只不过像是二宫今天这样发泄压力的他还是第一次见。不过他知道二宫说的没错，自己笨嘴拙舌地并不知道怎么安慰二宫，如果这样可以让她更好受一些，拿它丝毫不介意成为一个人形按摩棒，让二宫多少可以舒服一点。

他趁着二宫说话的间隙开始一次次地啄着二宫的唇，然后逐渐开始霸占住她的时间，用绵长而又潮湿的吻来堵住那些脏话，用舌尖困住二宫灵巧的舌头，让现在的二宫无暇去想真正的山吹桑对她的那些警告。

相叶一次次地进入二宫的身体，柔软的阴道潮湿而富有弹性，不知是不是因为二宫比以往更加渴求的缘故，相叶觉得这处狭小的通道似乎是在一次次地绞住自己的阴茎，像是要真的榨取出来什么东西一般。

他知道这样远远不能满足现在的二宫，他找到之前被甩在一边的震动棒，轻轻抵住二宫花苞上的敏感点，推开开关，刚刚身上的那些刺都像是冰做的一样，一下子化开在床上，发出轻柔的呻吟声也不知有没有得到满足。

不过相叶并不在意这点，既然二宫之前开口要他满足她，那他就一定要做到最好，他含住二宫的乳头，开始吮吸着对方饱满的乳房，相叶不懂科学，不知道这样会不会刺激出更多的催产素或者雌性激素，他只知道二宫喜欢别人玩弄她那对傲人的双峰，似乎这样可以满足她那点小小的虚荣心。相叶时不时地用尖牙刺激敏感的乳珠，又或者用粗糙的舌头去摩擦那细嫩的乳孔，像是一个真正的婴孩一般。

二宫的嘴里一直念叨着射给我，射给我，似乎是在快感的顶峰徘徊着，不过相叶却不打算这样轻易的放过对方，他继续玩弄着二宫的身体，以往的情爱之中大多是二宫占据主动，现在主动的相叶就像是从乖乖的小奶狗一下子变身成为不知满足的小狼狗，完全凭着自己的爱好去玩弄对方。

时间久了，身下的人似乎觉着委屈，没几句话的功夫竟然就开始掉了金豆豆，这下骂的不仅仅是那个叫山吹的老家伙，连相叶也一并成为了渣男的一员，前言不搭后语地开始哭骂着男人都不是什么好东西。

“我她妈因为跟你上床……那个老东西才开始提防我的……你也不给个痛快……呜……明明这次我是金主，你就是个陪睡的小家伙你竟然也不让我舒服……”

当然，事后相叶第一次有机会说出自己想说的那句话。

“如果只是为了钱的话，我也可以包养你的啊。”

“傻逼，抽什么风呢？就你还包养我？”

相叶对于二宫的嘲讽毫不在意，从床头摸出来自己的车钥匙扔给二宫。

“你当骗傻子呢，弄个玛莎拉蒂的车钥匙你就像包养姑奶奶？”

“嘛，或者你想去亲自验货？顺便感受一下在玛莎拉蒂上做会不会更爽？”

想叶和子觉得这群体验生活的富二代都是神经病。

“他妈糟老头子想的还挺美……自己不行还让要我给他守活寡……他妈的想疯了吧……你他妈今天没吃饭吗……”

“做爱的时候你在骂别的男人，很扫兴诶……”突然挨骂的相叶十分委屈。

“……你这脑子安慰人也说不出什么好听话来……不如身体力行的安慰我一下……”说着，二宫还用脚踢了踢相叶的屁股来泄愤，“我今天心情不好你就少逼逼几句……”

尽管相叶知道做爱也可以算是发泄压力的一种手段，只不过像是二宫今天这样发泄压力的他还是第一次见。不过他知道二宫说的没错，自己笨嘴拙舌地并不知道怎么安慰二宫，如果这样可以让她更好受一些，拿它丝毫不介意成为一个人形按摩棒，让二宫多少可以舒服一点。

他趁着二宫说话的间隙开始一次次地啄着二宫的唇，然后逐渐开始霸占住她的时间，用绵长而又潮湿的吻来堵住那些脏话，用舌尖困住二宫灵巧的舌头，让现在的二宫无暇去想真正的山吹桑对她的那些警告。

相叶一次次地进入二宫的身体，柔软的阴道潮湿而富有弹性，不知是不是因为二宫比以往更加渴求的缘故，相叶觉得这处狭小的通道似乎是在一次次地绞住自己的阴茎，像是要真的榨取出来什么东西一般。

他知道这样远远不能满足现在的二宫，他找到之前被甩在一边的震动棒，轻轻抵住二宫花苞上的敏感点，推开开关，刚刚身上的那些刺都像是冰做的一样，一下子化开在床上，发出轻柔的呻吟声也不知有没有得到满足。

不过相叶并不在意这点，既然二宫之前开口要他满足她，那他就一定要做到最好，他含住二宫的乳头，开始吮吸着对方饱满的乳房，相叶不懂科学，不知道这样会不会刺激出更多的催产素或者雌性激素，他只知道二宫喜欢别人玩弄她那对傲人的双峰，似乎这样可以满足她那点小小的虚荣心。相叶时不时地用尖牙刺激敏感的乳珠，又或者用粗糙的舌头去摩擦那细嫩的乳孔，像是一个真正的婴孩一般。

二宫的嘴里一直念叨着射给我，射给我，似乎是在快感的顶峰徘徊着，不过相叶却不打算这样轻易的放过对方，他继续玩弄着二宫的身体，以往的情爱之中大多是二宫占据主动，现在主动的相叶就像是从乖乖的小奶狗一下子变身成为不知满足的小狼狗，完全凭着自己的爱好去玩弄对方。

时间久了，身下的人似乎觉着委屈，没几句话的功夫竟然就开始掉了金豆豆，这下骂的不仅仅是那个叫山吹的老家伙，连相叶也一并成为了渣男的一员，前言不搭后语地开始哭骂着男人都不是什么好东西。

“我她妈因为跟你上床……那个老东西才开始提防我的……你也不给个痛快……呜……明明这次我是金主，你就是个陪睡的小家伙你竟然也不让我舒服……”

当然，事后相叶第一次有机会说出自己想说的那句话。

“如果只是为了钱的话，我也可以保养你的啊。”

“傻逼，抽什么风呢？就你还抱养我？”

相叶对于二宫的嘲讽毫不在意，从床头摸出来自己的车钥匙扔给二宫。

“你当骗傻子呢，弄个玛莎拉蒂的车钥匙你就像保养姑奶奶？”

“嘛，或者你想去亲自验货？顺便感受一下在玛莎拉蒂上做会不会更爽？”

想叶和子觉得这群体验生活的富二代都是神经病。


End file.
